1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new tire mounting device for supporting a spare tire on a receiver hitch of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire mounting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to mount a spare tire on a receiver hitch so that the spare tire does not occupy the majority of space found within a pick-up bed.